Wizard mode
by Ero-hime
Summary: Cómo sería un supuesto modo de juego oculto, en el que el personaje principal toma al mago de Stardew Valley como mentor desde el principio.
1. Intro

Leer el futuro en los vapores del caldero se había convertido en un hábito difícil de dejar atrás. Mi conciencia aún recordaba las palabras que mi maestra me solía decir cuando me instruyó en el arte de la adivinación.

« _El poder yace en el presente. El poder de la magia no tiene los brazos tan largos como para alterar el pasado o el futuro._ »

Esto no es lo que ella me querría ver haciendo, pero como cada noche, recuerdo sus palabras con culpabilidad mientras lo hago. Veo entre verdosos vapores una ciudad dormitorio de edificios de hormigón. Veo gatos y ratas peleándose por los desperdicios del contenedor de basura del Jojamart local. Veo gente que sale de sus casas muy temprano en la mañana, montan en el autobús que los lleva a la gran ciudad y vuelven de noche cansados. Los veo comer su comida precocinada cada noche e irse a dormir pronto para el siguiente día, esperando que llegue pronto el fin de semana para poder pasarlo en el Jojapub local.

No. Mi maestra no hubiera aprobado que aún con esas circunstancias me hubiera obsesionado más de la cuenta. Ella era una bruja auto-preservadora que me inculcó el no inmiscuirme en temas que no me perjudicasen a mí o al bosque donde vivo, el cual milagrosamente parece que se salvaría de la industrialización de Stardew Valley. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

Con paciencia agregué cada semana al brebaje que se cuece a fuego lento un ramillete de lavanda para purgar el mal, una pluma de pato, ave migratoria, para abrir las posibilidades de nuevos caminos y un vaso de agua de mar para que la marea de la vida me trajese una solución. Así seguí con mi rutina hasta que un día la encontré.

Vi a aquel anciano que solía vivir con su mujer en una granja cercana. Desde que los hijos se fueron a vivir a la gran ciudad ambos vivían solos apaciblemente, hasta que un día la mujer falleció. El anciano entonces vendió los animales a la madre de Marnie que por aquel entonces manejaba el rancho, dejó la tierra cultivable a merced de las malas hierbas y se mudó a la ciudad a casa de su hijo mayor, su nuera y su nieta. Mis visiones casi siempre mostraban a la chica, la cual estaba a punto de graduarse en la universidad en la carrera de contabilidad y finanzas y al anciano. El instinto me decía que pronto llegaría la hora para él de dejar el cuerpo material atrás y aunque una parte de él estaba lista para volver a reunirse con su esposa en el más allá, otra parte de él seguía estando en aquella granja, donde tantos momentos felices vivió en el pasado. Sintiéndose culpable por haberla dejado y deseando que su nieta disfrutara de lo mismo que un día él disfrutó. No por deber sino por voluntad propia.

Agregando más ingredientes a mi caldero, pude hacer que mi sentido empático se ampliase para ahondar en esos pensamientos, pude ver que no quería interponerse en la carrera de su nieta que tanto esfuerzo le estaba costando a ella y a sus padres, pero a la vez era como si supiera que no iba a ser feliz, que su listón estaba demasiado alto en un mundo tan competitivo. Tendría que empezar de abajo, y los que empiezan por abajo tienen pocas posibilidades para alcanzar la cima.

No me gusta ese modo de vida tan artificial y alejado de las artes naturales, más acordes en mi opinión a la esencia humana que la ajetreada vida urbana, siempre hambrienta, engulléndolo todo, insaciable, desequilibrando la armonía.

Pensé en los habitantes actuales de Stardew Valley, Sebastián pasaba algún tiempo en el bosque y era amigo de una de las tres brujas que vivían más allá de las montañas pero no estaba interesado en aprender el arte, tan sólo curioseaba y lo usaba como vía de escape. Leah era perceptiva y sensible y respetaba el bosque pero no era ambiciosa. ¿Y el nuevo chico que se mudó a la choza de la playa? Ese tal Elliott. Tenía sin lugar a dudas cualidades interesantes, pero estaba demasiado arraigado ya en cuanto a una meta en concreto y no iba a ser difícil desviarlo de ese camino. Maru por su parte sí que disponía de esa determinación, ambición y curiosidad. Ciencia y magia no eran caminos irreconciliables, no exactamente. ¿Pensaba lo mismo ella? Algo me decía que no, no en ese momento al menos.

Tomé la decisión de poner mi esperanza en la chica que algún día podría llegar a heredar la vieja caseta y el barbecho que un día fue una fructífera granja.

 _«Algún día, tal vez, ella vendrá. Si no lo hace tomaré eso como una señal del destino mandada por mi maestra. Una señal para decirme que siga con mi vida y deje de inmiscuirme en asuntos venideros. Si lo hace, no obstante pasaré a la acción. Pero ella vendrá. Algo me lo dice.»_

Salí fuera de mi torre y llamé a un cuervo, viejo amigo mío. Le pedí que me avisara si sus ojos veían desde las alturas movimiento en la vieja granja abandonada. Cuando se echó a volar de nuevo volví adentro y seguí con mi vida, dejando el tema de la videncia de lado para calmar al espíritu de mi maestra.

Fueron seis meses. Medio año desde aquel día de finales de verano, aún cálido pero cuya brisa arrastraba ya alguna que otra hoja amarillenta, en el que decidí tomar ese paso.

El otoño llegó y pasó. El invierno también. Y justo el primer día de primavera, junto con la misma, mi amigo cuervo volvió a mí.

* * *

 **DÉJAME TIRARTE ABAJO UNO DE LOS MITOS MÁS EXTENDIDOS ENTRE LA GENTE: LA MAGIA NO SE ACABA A MEDIA NOCHE.**

 **LA TRANSMUTACIÓN ES COMPLEJA, Y TODO LO COMPLEJO ES PODEROSO.**

 **-Wizard.**


	2. ¿Eres un príncipe?

—¿Alguna pregunta más?

—No, alcalde Lewis. Creo que eso es todo.

—¡De acuerdo! Te dejaré a solas para que te familiarices con tu nuevo hogar. Yo puedo darte algunas directrices, pero el resto lo vas a aprender tú.

—Hasta mañana.

Bajo la vista al suelo alto desbordada, pues ni sé por dónde empezar. El terreno necesita trabajar en él, la casa también y las plantas y árboles silvestres crecen por todas partes sin ton ni son.

—¿...Seguro que estarás bien? —me insiste el anciano, viejo amigo de mi abuelo.

Compongo una sonrisa firme a la vez que asiento.

—Seguro, sólo necesito familiarizarme un poco más con esto pero estaré bien. Usted ya ha hecho suficiente por mí.

Con esas palabras, Lewis parece darse por satisfecho dejándome a solas en mi desconcierto. Un tocón cercano me sirve de asiento mientras observo, desbordada, las herramientas viejas que estaban en el viejo cofre. El paquete de semillas de chirivía que me ha dado Robin como regalo de bienvenida aún está en mi mano. Va a ser un duro comienzo, pero imagino que las cosas no vienen fácilmente aquí. Debo hacerlo bien. Por el abuelo.

Aunque de momento, me tomo la libertad de posponer el ponerme manos a la obra un poco más. Observo los alrededores y me fijo especialmente en una rana que hay junto al estanque. Suena como una locura, pero juraría que me está mirando fijamente. No sabría decir qué exactamente pero algo me empuja a acercarme a la piedra sobre la que está posada.

La rana no se va, sigue contemplándome con sus ojos verdes y saltones. Es como si me estuviera intentando hipnotizar... Y yo seré una chica de ciudad pero es evidente que este comportamiento no es normal.

—¿Eres un príncipe? —murmuro. Mi abuela solía contarme la historia de un príncipe convertido en rana.

—Bésame y compruébalo —contesta la rana.

El tiempo parece congelarse. Miro a la rana con los ojos como platos, asimilando que acaba de... ¿Hablarme?

—Creo que me voy a dormir —digo para mí misma. Eso es, debo estar cansada.

Pero en cuanto me doy la vuelta, un halo de luz morada envuelve a la rana, y esta se transforma delante de mis ojos en un hombre de cabello y barba violetas vistiendo una túnica negra llena de abalorios.

—Decidí presentarme a ti por medio de mi animal totémico para ponerte a prueba. Quería ver si reparabas en mí. Si no lo hubieras hecho, habría vuelto a mi torre por donde vine sin más —dice, a modo de presentación—. Te he estado esperando.

Parpadeo varias veces, incapaz de mover cualquier otro músculo de mi cuerpo.

—Pero veo que te he asustado, discúlpame —agrega.

—¿...Qwj...? —balbuceo, aún sin procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—Sólo soy un hechicero que vive en la torre del bosque Cindersnap, muy cerca de aquí. Conocí a tu abuelo y pensé que debía venir a presentarme como es debido.

—¡Pues me he llevado un susto de muerte! —protesto—. ¿Y lo de la rana, cómo lo hizo?

—Como ya dije, es mi animal totémico. Y tú puedes conseguir conectar con la ensencia elemental de tu alma y transformarte con su debido entrenamiento.

No me creo ni una palabra de lo que dice este demente, pero no quiero ser descortés. Lo mejor será rechazarlo con educación.

—¿En serio? Pues no se si tendré tiempo, acabo de llegar a este lugar y quería ponerme a trabajar duro cuanto antes ¡Estas piedras no se van a partir solas!

Su mirada entonces se posa en mi bolsa de semillas.

—Entiendo. ¿Sabes? Predije tu llegada en los vapores de mi caldero y he visto cosas... Cosas que no sólo a mí me interesan que cambien sino a todos. Vi a esta región cayendo en manos de una gran corporación y vi que tu granja podría ayudar a cambiar ese destino, haciendo prosperar la economía local. En el futuro ayudarás a la restauración del pueblo y llegarás a ser alguien influyente si quieres.

—Bueno, parece ser que lo único que tengo que hacer es seguir mi plan como hasta ahora. ¿No?

—No es tan fácil —me corta él—. En el futuro deberás tomar una dura decisión. Alguien vendrá a ti y te propondrá un trato, te ofrecerá una exorbitante cantidad de dinero por estos terrenos y tú te verás en un dilema.

—¡Jamás vendería esto! ¡Es un legado familiar!

Él deja escapar una risa seca, mirándome como si él supiera todo y yo no tuviera ni idea de nada.

—Eso es lo que dices ahora, pero de aquí a ese momento muchas cosas pasarán y podrías no verlo tan claro.

—Jamás... —digo, aunque muy flojito, porque por un momento sus palabras me hacen dudar.

—Pero no te preocupes, yo te instruiré en un nuevo camino. Si eliges convertirte en mi discípula adquirirás poderes y medios que te permitirán ayudar al valle y sus habitantes mejor. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres pasarte la primavera cultivando chirivías? ¿O quieres hacer algo más interesante? Dámelas a mí y mañana te daré por ellas algo bueno de verdad.

Puedo ver las dos opciones frente a mí. Por un lado, rechazar lo que me propone, trabajar la tierra, plantar las chirivías y comenzar poco a poco a mejorar las cosas... O puedo hacer el trato y convertirme en su discípula.

—¿Puedo pensármelo un tiempo?

—No. Busco a alguien determinado y dispuesto a confiar en mí, si no tienes eso entonces no eres la persona que creí haber encontrado.

La opción me tienta, pero ¿y si no es más que un embaucador?. ¿Y si me roba las semillas y no le vuelvo a ver el pelo? Lo acabo de ver transformarse de rana a hombre. No sé cómo lo habrá hecho, pero me parece algo digno de mencionar. Por otro lado acabo de mudarme, he dejado mi anterior empleo y no tengo más ahorros que el dinero de mi bolsillo. ¿Y si se me acaba antes de que pueda ser económicamente independiente? ¿Qué será de mí cuando me haya quedado sin un G por seguir a este loco?

Me estoy jugando demasiado. ¿Puedo seguir apostando un poco más?

¿Funcionará?

—Acepto su trato. Quizá me arrepienta, pero lo acepto.

—No lo harás —afirma, como si ya fuera un hecho—. Ahora dame esas semillas, mañana tendrás más noticias mías.

Tras tomar mis semillas, el mago se vuelve a transformar en rana y se aleja por entre la maleza dando saltos.

¿Qué diablos acaba de ocurrir?

* * *

 **LO IMPORTANTE PARA COMENZAR ALGO CON BUEN PIE ES SER OSADO.**

 **LA SABIDURÍA VENDRÁ DESPUÉS.**

 **-Wizard.**


	3. Un poco de MagiGro

El despertador suena a las 6 en punto y en cuanto lo apago, me desperezo y salgo de la cama. Las sábanas huelen un poco a humedad, pero no es un olor desagradable. De hecho, he dormido mejor de lo que esperaba. Es pensar en lo que voy a hacer durante el día lo que me pone nerviosa. Hasta que no vuelva a ver a aquel hechicero venir con lo que sea que tenga que darme y me cerciore de que no es nada inútil no me voy a quitar ese peso de encima.

Desayuno unas barritas de muesli marca Joja que traje conmigo de la ciudad, aún no he tenido tiempo de ir a la tienda, veo en TV un programa para granjeros donde dan consejos sobre cómo lograr una mejor cosecha para la primavera y salgo de la casa.

—¡Buenos días Carlita!

El alcalde abre la puerta de la valla de madera que hay junto al camino y se acerca a mí con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa se va de su cara cuando revisa las tierras y se da cuenta de que no he hecho nada de nada. No tardo ni un segundo en comenzar a sentirme culpable. Ayer en cuanto llegué él se preocupó mucho por hacerme sentir acogida y empleó un buen rato de su tiempo para darme consejos que yo no he usado. Soy una desagradecida.

—Buenos días alcalde. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Carlita... ¿No plantaste las semillas que te di ayer?

—Oh, lo siento. Ayer estaba demasiado cansada y me fui a descansar directamente. No he tenido tiempo de ponerme a preparar la tierra, pero lo haré hoy.

Mi explicación aún no parece convencerlo. Lewis frunce ligeramente el ceño y suspira.

—Escucha... No quiero ser entrometido, pero aquí el tiempo es dinero. Si hubieras plantado esas semillas de chirivía ayer, hoy estarían ya brotando. Tampoco quiero abrumarte, recuerda que sólo te lo digo con el deseo verte prosperar, me gustaría ver la vieja granja de tu abuelo tan llena de vida y actividad como lo estuvo antaño.

—Lo sé, alcalde. Debo adaptarme aún, soy una chica de ciudad y todo esto es muy distinto a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Plantaré esas semillas hoy mismo en cuanto vuelva de la tienda. Necesito comprar abarrotes.

Lo peor es que ya ni siquiera tengo esas semillas. Si el mago resulta ser un estafador, al menos podré comprar más para disimular mi error.

—Te aconsejaría que te pongas manos a la obra ya y vayas a medio día a comprar así tendrás toda la tarde libre. ¿Quieres que te ayude? No sé si tendría fuerzas para partir esas rocas, pero podría ararte un pequeño terreno.

—Se lo agradezco, pero estaré bien —digo, con la esperanza de que deje el tema de lado—. Confíe en mí.

—Está bien, veré tus progresos mañana. Vine a dejarte una tarea, será como un juego. ¿Qué me dices?

—¿Un juego? —digo con curiosidad.

En ese momento, veo a la rana venir saltando por entre los matojos y encaramarse a mi buzón. La verdad es que ver que ha acudido a la cita y no me ha dejado plantada me pone inmediatamente de buen humor. Cruzamos miradas por medio segundo, espero que no vaya a hacer nada extraño. No delante de Lewis.

—Como aún no conoces a mucha gente en este pueblo, he pensado que deberías ir a presentarte a cada uno de ellos en estos primeros días en Ciudad Pelícano. Todos están deseando conocerte Carlita. Somos pocos y nos conocemos todos y un nuevo habitante es una noticia que nos llena de entusiasmo. Contándote a ti y a Kent, que está fuera sirviendo en el ejército el censo de nuestro pueblo cuenta con 30 habitantes, así que deberás tomar este papel y apuntar el nombre de cada persona que encuentres hasta completar 28 en total. Es un buen ejercicio ¿no crees?. Te ayudará a hacer amigos.

—Suena interesante.

Tomo el papel en blanco y el bolígrafo que él me ofrece. La rana salta hasta mi hombro.

—Incluso veo que ya has hecho uno —dice el alcalde riendo—. ¿Y sabes qué? Yo seré tu primer nombre. Sólo puedes apuntar un nombre cuando conozcas a la persona. ¡Sé honesta y no hagas trampas! Cuando completes la hoja ven a mi casa a decírmelo. Tendré una recompensa lista para ti.

Lewis me deja a solas de nuevo. Aunque extraoficialmente no lo estoy, cuando el alcalde ha desaparecido por el sendero rumbo al pueblo, la rana salta de mi hombro y vuelve a adoptar su forma humana.

—Veo que el bueno de Lewis ya está involucrándote en la vida del pueblo.

—Así es, se ha tomado muchas molestias por mí. Es algo que le agradezco.

—Pero tú y yo tenemos otra agenda, Carlita. Ya tengo algunas cosas preparadas hoy para ti.

Aparto la mirada. De repente no estoy tan segura de querer hacer esto.

—¿Y esa agenda a quién beneficia principalmente? Porque la verdad, viniste aquí mandándome cosas y exigiéndome tomar decisiones sin darme a penas información al respecto. Si me vas a involucrar tanto en tu plan, creo que al menos deberías contarme de qué se trata.

—Entiendo que estés desconcertada, pero como ya te dije tengo mis razones para actuar como lo hago. Pero no te preocupes, pronto te daré más información. Esta agenda nos beneficia a todos, no diré que a mí no, pero también a ti, a los habitantes de Pueblo Pelícano y a las criaturas del bosque. Comprendo que es un comienzo complicado, pero me tendrás aquí para ayudarte en lo que sea. Ahora toma esto.

El mago introduce la mano en su túnica y saca el paquete de semillas de chirivía que le di ayer. Mi desconcierto va en aumento pero aún así lo tomo y lo examino. Está exactamente igual que cuando me lo dio. He perdido un día tontamente.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Para eso necesitabas mis semillas? ¿Para devolvérmelas intactas al día siguiente? En serio ¿qué demonios?.

—Esa era otra de mis pruebas, sólo quería comprobar hasta donde llegaba tu confianza hacia mí. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellas, porque lo que realmente que quiero que plantes es esto otro —saca otro paquete de semillas color marrón y me lo ofrece—. Semillas de mandrágora.

—¿Madrágora? ¿Pero para qué?

Examino el paquete tal y como hice con el otro. Los granos duros y casi negros cubiertos de tierra... ¿Esto es lo que quiere que haga?

—Sirven como ingrediente en algunos brebajes que te serán útiles en el futuro. En lo sucesivo te daré más semillas para que plantes esta primavera, de momento quiero ver cómo la tierra reacciona. Pero antes de plantar necesitas abono MagiGro. Este y ningún otro. Por supuesto, no lo venden en Jojamart ni en la tienda de Pierre. Deberás hacerlo tú misma. Sé que no cuentas con los ingredientes necesarios así que aquí te dejo treinta mas la receta para que de ahora en adelante tú te hagas los propios.

—¡Gracias! —digo tomando la caja llena de MagiGro que me regala y dejándola en el suelo a mi lado mientras leo la nota—. Carne de bicho, limo y alga blanca. No tengo ni idea de dónde voy a sacar eso.

—Lo conseguirás en la mina, pero te debes de preocupar ahora por eso. Tienes fertilizante para un tiempo, ahora mismo tengo unas cuantas cosas para mandarte.

El mago se pasea por entre los árboles, revisándolos uno a uno hasta que por fin se detiene frente a un roble. Acaricia su corteza y susurra algo que no logro entender. Finalmente, se aparta de él.

—Quiero que cortes este árbol, este y no otro. Quédate con toda la madera y la savia que salga de él. Llévasela a Robin, una mujer que vive en la ladera de la montaña, reconocerás la casa en cuanto la veas. No hay muchas por los alrededores. Pídele a Robin que le de a la rama un acabado liso y pulido y tras eso me la traes de nuevo junto a un topacio que encontrarás fácilmente en la mina cerca de allí. Si le preguntas a Robin, ella te dará indicaciones.

—De acuerdo —contesto, tratando de memorizar todo—. Pero aún debo hacer lo que me mandó el alcalde.

—Puedes hacer ambas cosas sobre la marcha.

—Ahora que lo pienso, podría apuntarlo a usted en la hoja.

—Yo no estoy en el censo de Pueblo Pelícano. Mi torre está fuera del límite, en medio del bosque.

—Entiendo. ¿Y me podría al menos decir su nombre? Aún no me lo ha dicho.

—Rasmodius. Ese es. Y ahora ve a cumplir ambas misiones, ahora que lo pienso será mejor que cultives unas cuantas semillas ordinarias. Así da la sensación de que todo va bien. A los habitantes de este pueblo... No le suelen gustar las cosas que se salen de lo normal.

—¿Es eso así? Lewis y Robin parecen muy simpáticos.

—Sólo porque lo que esperan de ti es que te conviertas en una granjera ordinaria, pero si supiesen que estás intentando aprender el oficio de la hechicería podrían... No ser tan agradables. Pregúntale a Linus.

—¿Quién es Linus?

—Te espero en mi torre a media tarde.

Rasmodius vuelve a irse convertido en rana y una vez que estoy sola me pongo manos a la obra. Despejo un poco de tierra, planto las chirivías cerca de la entrada y las mandrágoras en una zona más escondida. Fuera de la vista de todos. Luego talo el roble que el mago me ordenó y salgo de la granja rumbo al pueblo.

* * *

 **LO QUE SEA QUE TE HAYAN DICHO, SÓLO QUIERO QUE TE QUEDE CLARA UNA COSA:**

 **NO HAY UN SÓLO CAMINO.**

 **-Wizard.**


	4. Conociendo a los Hardy

El camino que desciende hasta el pueblo es tranquilo y apacible. A penas hay casas, siendo una de las únicas construcciones un raíl de mina abandonado y la parada de autobús desde la cual llegué a pueblo Pelícano.

Mi primer vistazo al pueblo me da una buena impresión. La plaza mayor está cuidada y llena de flores, veo un ambulatorio, una pequeña tienda y un pub. Más allá se pueden apreciar un par de calles con casas en hilera y un pequeño cementerio. Entro primero a la tienda para hacer mi primera compra e indagar un poco más en el estilo de vida del pueblo. En cuanto abro la puerta y suena la campanilla, un par de clientes se giran hacia mí para luego pretender que siguen mirando las estanterías, pero disimulando mal que en realidad la atención está dirigida a mí.

—¡Oh, por fin llegó Carlita! —dice el hombre tras el mostrador—. He esperado tu visita desde que Lewis nos anunció que ibas a llegar. ¿Cómo estás? Yo era un niño cuando tu abuelo se mudó, pero lo recuerdo bien. Era muy querido aquí. Soy Pierre Hardy, por cierto. Llámame Pierre.

—Mucho gusto —respondo estrechándole la mano—. Eso me han dicho las pocas personas con las que he hablado... Aún no puedo creer que se haya ido, fue muy repentino.

—Mis condolencias... Lewis le hizo un pequeño homenaje en cuanto se enteró por haber sido un personaje importante en la comunidad. ¿Viste el altar que construyó en la granja? Nos juntamos todos alrededor y colocamos velas y flores.

—Ayer me lo enseñaron Robin y el alcalde. Me pareció un gesto hermoso... Me alegra ver que mi abuelo era tan querido aquí.

Hablar de él me pone un poco nostálgica. Aún está reciente su fallecimiento. Algunas noches aunque intento evitarlo mi mente vaga por los recuerdos que tengo de él cuando era niña. El día que llegó a vivir con nosotros, nuestras tardes en el parque mientras él me observaba jugar con otros niños sentado en un banco, alimentando a los patos de la laguna, los regalos que me hacía en el día de navidad y cómo pasaba el día entero jugando conmigo.

—¡Pero Pierre! La chica acaba de llegar al pueblo, no la deprimas tan pronto a la pobre.

Una mujer de cabello verde está apoyada en la puerta de la trastienda, mirando a Pierre con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Cuando posa su mirada en mí, su expresión se suaviza.

—Lo siento, Carlita —se disculpa Pierre—. Me avergüenza mi propia falta de tacto. Menos mal que está aquí mi mujer para recordármelo.

—No importa, como dije me alegra ver que él era querido aquí. Siempre sentí como si una parte de él nunca se hubiera movido de este lugar. Se acordaba mucho de los vecinos, de las anécdotas y las historias que le ocurrieron aquí. Me gustaba escucharlo.

—Yo no tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo, pero aún se le menciona de vez en cuando igual que a tu abuela —dice la mujer—. Soy Caroline, un placer.

—Igualmente, parece que ya todos me conocen antes de que yo les conozca a ellos.

Caroline ríe.

—Eso es porque una cara nueva no es algo que sucede a menudo. Te ves muy joven. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Crees que podrás sacar la granja adelante tú sola?

—22 años. Y sí, esa es la idea en principio.

—Estoy impresionada. Mi hija Abigail tiene dos años menos que tú y aún anda sin saber qué hacer con su vida, jugando videojuegos y quedando con los amigos sin hacer nada productivo —dice algo irritada—. ¡Abby! ¡Sal afuera, Carlita está aquí! ¡¿No quieres conocerla?!

—¡Un segundo! —se oye desde la trastienda.

—Bueno, eso significa que no saldrá de ahí en al menos media hora. La verdad, si te haces amiga de ella no me importaría. Se le podrían pegar algunos buenos hábitos de ti.

Río nerviosamente, sintiéndome incómoda con el comentario demasiado honesto de la mujer.

—Te he oído, mamá —dice la chica pasando a la tienda—. ¿Te parece bonito ponerme verde enfrente de la nueva vecina? ¿¡Qué imagen le estás dando de mí!?

El ambiente comienza a ponerse tenso, y yo siento como que sobro ahí.

—¡Hola! —digo, con la intención de suavizar los ánimos.

—Hola —espeta secamente antes de volver a irse a la trastienda.

Antes de que Caroline pueda seguir quejándose, miro mi reloj con el objetivo de que me ayude a salir de ahí.

—Será mejor que me ponga en marcha —digo—, aún tengo varias cosas que hacer. ¿Les importa que apunte sus nombres en la hoja? Es un ejercicio que el alcalde Lewis me ha mandado hacer.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Carlita! Apunta lo que quieras —dice Pierre—, a Lewis le gustan esas cosas.

Saco el lápiz y escribo bajo el nombre del alcalde Lewis los nombres de los tres miembros de la familia, Pierre Hardy, Caroline Hardy, Abigail Hardy. Mi presentación a Abigail ha sido corta e incómoda pero decido darla por válida. Tras eso compro una barra de pan, leche y arroz y me despido de todos.

Una vez en la calle, tomo la calle cuesta arriba que hay junto a la tienda, la que me imagino que sube a las montañas. Veo un gran jardín, una fuente con bancos alrededor y una zona infantil con columpios y un tobogán. Sonrí, al pensar que estos paisajes tan bucólicos, dignos de una postal no se ven en la ciudad. A su lado sin embargo, un edificio viejo y ruinoso contrasta con lo cuidado que está el lugar, casi dándole un aire tétrico. La fachada está llena de huecos de los cuales brotan hiedras trepadoras y malas hierbas, al tejado le faltan tejas y el reloj hace mucho que se detuvo en las doce y veinte minutos.

La curiosidad al final me llama tanto que me acerco a la puerta y me asomo por la pequeña ventanilla redonda dividida en cuatro por una cruz de madera. No veo demasiado, sólo una pecera rota, una chimenea y mucha basura esparcida por el parquet incompleto.

Por el rabillo del ojo percibo un leve movimiento por uno de los rincones del vestíbulo. No me extrañaría nada que hubiera ratas ahí dentro. Es ahí cuando me doy la vuelta y sigo el sendero ascendente rumbo a la casa de Robin que ya se ve desde la distancia.

* * *

 **LAS COSAS MÁS VALIOSAS DE LA VIDA SUELEN ESTAR EN PRINCIPIO OCULTAS A NUESTRA PERCEPCIÓN,**

 **ASÍ COMO LO ESTÁ EL COFRE DEL TESORO DE UN CAPITÁN PIRATA.**

 **-Wizard.**


End file.
